An Angel's Reflection
by Purest of the Hearts
Summary: We all know about Sonic and his weird creepypasta, EXE. But has anyone else thought about how they met?
1. Take A Look In The Mirror

**Hello again! I know I haven't written anything in a while, but here a story that has been popping up in the back of my head for a while now. If you have seen the poll on my profile, you should know who is gonna be in this story. Now, to the story!**

* * *

_**Now, most people that know that cocky blue hedgehog that runs around at super sonic speeds and fights a big fat man shaped like an egg might not know about me. But little do they know that I played key part to that hedgehog's life. Some lucky (or rather unlucky) people and gamers have found out about me. The lucky ones escape that creepy-looking killer glitch that just so happens to look like that speedy blue hedgehog, while the unlucky ones don't and...You don't wanna know what happens to them. **_

_**I bet you are wondering some as disturbing and dark as me helped someone as pure and kind as him. Well, why don't we start from the beginning? To when he was just a little 10 year old who had just found his true reflection.**_

* * *

**Take a Look In The Mirror**

It was around 9:26 in the morning when a young hedgehog awoke. He was in an orphanage and was pretty used to being the first to awake. He often did it to escape bullying the older kids give to him. It was always because he was too 'different', or that he was a freak of nature. But he really didn't listen.

The said hedgehog was a pretty unnatural color and had one unique talent. His arms, chest, muzzle, and insides of his ears were all peach while the rest of him was a cobalt blue. He was also fast enough to break the sound barrier, but he never did that anymore thanks to all the bullying he got for it. The hedgehog's eyes were a beautiful emerald green that often showed the pain he so desperately tried to hide, but the caretakers at the orphanage just ignored it.

The slightly depressed 10-year old continued on his trek to his secret place. It was the only place where he was safe from the constant harassing and pain. He entered the play room and went toward the book shelf. There was a small space big enough for him to crawl behind it.

_Good thing they didn't push the bookshelf back,_ thought the 10 year old as he crawled behind the shelf. Behind it was a hole in the was that was just his size. Smiling, he entered as it led the emerald green-eyed hedgehog to a small room that was hidden behind the bookshelf. It was his secret place. He had guessed that someone had placed the bookshelf in front of the entrance to the room, but there was no door.

"No one has found this place except me", whispered the hedgehog. "I wonder why they hid this place. They left a huge mirror back here."

Indeed, there was a big mirror in the back of the small room. It was shining as if it were brand new, yet the floor around it was all dusty and there was only one dim light. The child grinned warmly when he saw his reflection. He talked to his reflection everyday even though he never got an answer back.

"You're my only friend, you know that?" asked the depressed hedgehog as he sat down with his back towards the mirror. He reflection didn't answer, but the child didn't mind. Instead, he smiled.

"You always listen to me and never talk about me like the others. You remembered my birthday and was always nice and kind to me." Tears began to form in the little kid's eyes as he continued on. He swore he heard something behind him move, but the mirror was the only thing behind him. "No one else really cares about me and I've got no one else to turn to. Mom and Dad were killed in that car accident, and I was lucky to have survived. Now I'm just getting bullied and hurt even more. I wish I could just end it all..."

The orphan couldn't help it. He couldn't hold back the tears anymore as he brought his knees up to his chest, rapped his arms around them, and sobbed with his head down, not hearing the sniffing that was coming from the mirror. A minute passed, and the little spiky hedgehog soon felt a hand land on his left shoulder. He instantly froze, both confused and afraid. He was the only one that knew about this place, so why was there a hand touching him?

Instead of looking left, he looked to his right and noticed that there was something terrifyingly wrong. He had no reflection, but there was another blue hedgehog sitting beside him, but something was...off. This mysterious new blue hedgehog had some weird red stains in his blue fur and his shoes had what looked like blood on them. He also didn't have a reflection.

The orphan tensed when he felt the hand leave. He noticed there was a red hand print on his shoulder now. He didn't mind it, though.

Curiosity got the best of the hedgehog as he turned to see the new blue hedgy who was in the same position he was in when he was crying. To say the orphan was shocked would be a massive understatement.

The red tinted blue hedgehog looked demonic. The white part of his eyes were pitch black while his pupils were just a red dot. His hands/claws were soaked crimson and he looked like he was crying red tears. The demonic hedgehog's ears were drooped down and he had a pitiful, hurt expression on his face.

_Just like me..._

"You must be sad," said the emerald green-eyed hedgehog. The demonic hedgy just looked at the speedster.

"No," he said, his voice sounding a lot like the green-eyed hedgehog's but with a demonic twist. "_You_ must be sad. I'm only happy when you are happy, Sonic."

Sonic, who was stunned that this demonic look-alike knew his name, just simply nodded. "Who are you?" he asked. The demonic version of Sonic just_ smiled_, but in a friendly way (yet it still freaked poor Sonic out). The demon Sonic's teeth looked sharp and were actually glowing slightly as if they'd never been used.

"I am anything you want me to be, but I am mostly know as EXE."

* * *

**That's right! If you guessed Sonic and EXE, then you were right! This is a Sonic and EXE story! It will explain (in my eyes) how Sonic and EXE met, but soon became enemies!**


	2. The Darkness Is Full Of Surprises

**I AM BACK! Sorry for taking a long time to update. I got caught up in reading Creepypastas and Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess fanfics!  
**

**Now, let chapter 2 begin!  
**

* * *

**Observation 1: The Darkness Has Weird Things In It...**

It had been 1 day since our blue hedgehog met his new 'mirror buddy' called EXE. Sonic was currently trapped inside a big, dark room with nothing in it but him and some old toys. He'd been forced to leave his friend when he heard the caretakers screaming out for him. At first, he didn't want to leave for he would be abandoning his new friend.

"I'll be here tomorrow, Sonic," the worried makura hedgehog said, "You have to go. I don't want you to get in trouble..."

Sonic seemed to understand what EXE meant. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

The speed demon (literally this time) simply nodded. He turned back to the mirror and did something not even Sonic expected: He jumped in the mirror. Literally. Sonic didn't think about it much though. He heard the caretakers' scrams and shouts get louder. He ran toward the hole he'd come from. He glanced back at the huge mirror that didn't age before jumping through the hole only to hit his head on the bookshelf in front of it.

_And this Sonic is why you should look before you leap,_ he thought pitifully as he rubbed the new bump on his head.

Quickly crawling from behind the shelf, he realized in horror that the caretakers had been just entered the room the moment he had crawled out of his hiding spot.

_Maybe I could make a run for it_...

Just then, the rest of the workers came, holding the thing every mobian kid dreaded: a catch pole. Sonic had been caught by a cruel caretaker with one of those once. He didn't like it at all. It had left a mark and gave him breathing problems for a while. He generally tended to avoid them at all cost.

He looked at the wielder pitifully. _Yeah, running isn't an option..._

Knowing he was outnumbered terribly and the fact that half of them actually had those damn catch poles didn't reassure that everything was gonna be okay.

It wasn't.

Sonic didn't have time to react as one of the caretakers stabbed a needle into his arm. It took him 2 seconds to realize what just happened, but before he could do anything, his vision became blurry and he quickly passed out. The last thing he remembered hear was the rest of the cruel helpers running forward and one putting the catch pole on him even though he was out for the count...

**-OOO-**

2 hours later, Sonic awoke to find himself in a big, dark room with hardly any light. He could only see a foot ahead of himself, but that was it. Closing his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes slightly to see two weirdly familiar red dotted eyes a corner of the room. He closed his eyes again and sighed.

_It's probably just EXE..._

His eyes shot open immediately.

_**EXE is in the mirror...**_

He looked back into the corner to see the eyes weren't there anymore. Curiosity got the best of the cobalt hedgehog. He got up and began walking slowly toward where the 2 red eyes just were. He squeezed his eyes shut as he hesitatingly reached a hand over to see if something was there. His hand soon fell on something soft. Opening his eyes yet again, he saw his hand had landed on a weird-looking doll.

It looked like a golden fox mobian with two tails. It's chest, muzzle, and tail tips were all white and had 3 short bangs on it's head along with a long antennae between it's ears with a small red gem on the end. It also had white feet and hands, but what caught Sonic's attention was it's eyes. It's eyes kept changing colors: from white with black pupils to black with red pupils as dots (like a certain hedgehog we know X3). It was creeping him out. The doll (Sonic: THANK GOD! EXE: *smiles* Oh, the irony... Sonic: Wha? EXE: Nothing...) didn't have a mouth, but Sonic kept thinking it actually did.

Shaking a bit, Sonic picked up the doll. The doll's eyes turned white and black again, but it didn't change back again like before.

_It doesn't looks as scary now,_ thought Sonic as he held it up in the air, smiling.

"_**You sure about that?"**_

The smile vanished as fast as it came as young hedgehog froze. _Did...Did that doll just talk?_

_**"**__**Yeah, I did. I didn't mean to frighten you though." **_

_Yup, Sonic. Your not hallucinating..._thought the passed freaked hedgehog. First, he meets his reflection which looked like it'd come from Hell. Next, he gets caught on a catch pole, and now, he finds a weird TALKING doll with 2 tails and eyes that keep changing colors.

"Umm...W-who are you?" stammered the shaken 10-year old. The doll somehow shrugs.

_**"**__**I don't have a name..."**_

"Oh." He relaxed as he began thinking about a name. The doll had two tails and it, well, was a doll...

"How about the Tails Doll?"

Before the doll could answer, a large amount of light entered the pitch black room, which temporarily blinded Sonic. Turning to see what disturbed had disturbed the somewhat comforting darkness, Sonic found himself being stabbed in the arm with yet another needle. Shocked, he didn't get a chance to protest for he was already out cold before he could completely register it. Only one thought went through his head:

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

**Sorry for how short this chapter was! I haven't typed in a while and when I started, I felt like typing the whole story but limited myself to this one little chapter XD  
**

**Also, 'makura' means 'mirror', and I'm not sure I used the word right...Oh well. Sonic has found the Tails Doll! I wonder why the weird creeper was there...Well, you'll find out later anyways.**

**Until then, try and solve this riddle and find out the phrase I'm saying. The answer is made up of two words, but here's the riddle:  
**

**_"Look behind the planet after Jupiter to see the star is behind it." _**

**Tell me what you think the answer is in a review!  
**


End file.
